Compromising Positions
by Dimac99
Summary: Ah God, Carter! I can't believe you just did that! Jack owes Sam after she goes above and beyond the call of duty, just for him...


****

Compromising Positions

Colonel Jack O'Neill, two "L's", looked down at the blonde head in his lap, biting back a groan. He'd fantasised about this sight for so long, but not under _these _circumstances. Unconsciously, his eyes closed as his head tipped back, shutting out the alien vista he'd been staring at before his gaze had dropped to the back of Carter's head.

He leaned back against the rock, his body feeling completely boneless as Carter lifted her head and turned away to spit into the long grass.

"Ah _God_, Carter", he murmured, the first noise he'd allowed himself to make since she'd pulled his pants down. "I can't believe you just did that!"

She took a swig from her canteen and shrugged as she swished out her mouth before spitting into the long grass of the savannah once more, making a face.

"Urgh!"

"Sorry," he muttered, his face colouring. He glanced away from her, taking a deep breath before looking her straight in the eye.

"Thank you," he said simply, unable to think of anything else in this unexpected circumstance.

"Don't mention it," she returned with a shy smile as she fished around her pack, before turning back to his lap and starting to wipe him clean.

"You don't have to do that," he told her in surprise. "I can clean myself."

"I was always taught that if I made a mess, it was _my_ responsibility to clean it up," she countered with a slight grin. A slightly smug one in fact, he decided.

He sighed and leaned back against the rock once more, allowing himself the guilty pleasure of enjoying the sensation. Daniel and Teal'c would regroup with them soon, though they'd both know better than to ask. In the meantime, he was having to fight the urge to lie down and sleep. Curled up with Carter in his arms, for preference.

"Jack?" Sam asked softly.

"Yeah. Yeah, I know." He sighed again. "They'll be back soon and then we all head back to Kansas."

"Did you hit your head off that rock, Sir?"

He winced slightly at the "Sir", it seemed so inappropriate. She'd been so close - he'd got at least one "Jack" from her.

"Because our Stargate's in Colorado," she finished cheekily, probably expecting a great deal more latitude from him than usual, considering what she's just done. And deserving it too, without a doubt. Oh yes, he officially "owed her one". Big Time. How did any guy repay something so unexpected as _that_?

He gave her an indulgent smile, letting her have the point, instead of his usual sarcasm. She'd certainly earned herself a break from that, at least for a while…

Just as he finished re-buckling his belt, they both heard the movement in the scrubland behind them and turned, almost as one, sidearms in hand. Almost, but not quite - even as Daniel appeared, Jack cursed his slightly slower reaction time, though he knew it was to be expected with the various hormones and chemicals currently flooding his system. The urge to sleep was pretty strong, but he made an effort to straighten up and act like nothing had happened. Daniel looked pleased with himself.

"We caught ourselves a snake, guys!"

"Alive?" Carter quickly demanded, before Jack could say a word.

"Oh yeah," Daniel replied, "And not very happy either, I can tell you."

Teal'c appeared behind him, looking as triumphant as he ever could.

"And you guys are sure it's the same one?" Carter quickly directed this question at Teal'c, their expect tracker. "I mean, I sucked out as much of the venom as I could but the bite was right beside the femoral artery and it'll spread quickly. We need to get them both back to the SGC a-sap!"

"Indeed we are sure, Major Carter," the big Jaffa told her solemnly with a small nod. "But I believe it would be prudent if I were to carry O'Neill back to the Stargate. Any exertion on his part would help the poison spread much more quickly."

"Agreed," Carter nodded.

"Hey! I'm right here and I'm not dead yet! Consequently, I still have Command! Ask _me_ if that's ok!" Jack protested.

Teal'c inclined his head.

"Do you believe we have time to debate this, O'Neill?" he asked in that maddeningly calm voice that Jack was sure he modulated _just so_, to mess with his blood pressure.

Jack sighed and scrubbed his face with his hands. He was hot, sweaty, tired, envenomed and incredibly thirsty. Unfortunately, no-one could remember if a snake bite victim was supposed to drink or not so his thirst was going to go unquenched until they at least made radio contact with base. And now it looked like he was going back to base over Teal's shoulder. Swell.

"You'll have to give him a piggy-back, Teal'c, the venom will spread a lot faster if he's upside down," Carter opined.

This time, Jack couldn't hold back the groan. Hot, sweaty, tired, envenomed, thirsty and now piggybacking a Jaffa. This was turning out to be a really sucky day, in more ways than one.

"Are you going to make it, Jack?" Daniel asked, concern evident in his voice. "I mean, it sounds like the best way."

"Oh yeah, everything's just peachy, Daniel," Jack groused sarcastically through clenched teeth.

Teal'c's deep baritone broke through his thoughts.

"What is a… 'piggy-back'?"

Fini!

Well? Hit the button, tell me what you thought. I've left my powers of ESP turned off today…


End file.
